


Red and Black

by milkyprince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Birthday Sex, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, i cant believe i wrote this, im sorry mother, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyprince/pseuds/milkyprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto asked for a very specific birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Black

"Mmmh, Bokuto? Where are you going?" Akaashi asked sleepily, looking at Bokuto as he stood up and got dressed.

"Just going out, I'll be back in an hour, go back to sleep Akaashi." Bokuto had a mischievous look on his face, but Akaashi was still so tired and didn't want to think about what he could be up to.

"Okay..." Akaashi shifted to get comfortable in the bed again, not even bothering with Bokuto anymore.

**///////////**

"Bokuto... what is the meaning of this?" Akaashi peeked into the small bag that was handed to him, a disinterested look  on his face.

"It's for you!"

"For... me? Are you serious?" Akaashi looked at Bokuto with a look that could only mean, "Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"Yesterday was my birthday! And you didn't even give me anything!"

"That's because you never told me your birthday. You set this up, didn't you?" Akaashi sighed.

"Noooo! I'd never do that to you Akaashi! I guess I'll just go and think about how my boyfriend didn't even do so much as wish me a happy birthday..." Bokuto turned away to hide his evil look.

If he didn't agree, Bokuto would get sulky and stop talking to him, but if he agreed... well, it would be the most embarrassing thing he'd ever done.

Bokuto faked a sniffle as he took a step towards his room.

"Fine." Akaashi said quietly, causing Bokuto to turn around excitedly.

"Really? Really Akaashi?" Bokuto practically bounced with excitement as he grabbed Akaashi's hands, "You, you should call me senpai too!"

"Don't push your luck Bokuto." Akaashi glared.

"Fine, fine, go change!"

"I hate you." Akaashi walked toward their bedroom.

"Love you too babe."

Minutes later, Akaashi emerged from the room, tugging one of Bokuto's white tees to cover down to an inch above the sheer black thigh highs he was sporting.

"Fuck Akaashi..." Bokuto stared, he had definitely figured out a good plan, for once. He took a few steps closer, making Akaashi attempt to pull down the shirt further.

"I-I'm getting changed!" Akaashi tried to seem unfazed, but his stuttering voice and red ears said otherwise.

"Aw, baby, you look so good, you want to stop now?" Bokuto ran his hands along the outsides of Akaashi's thighs, pushing the shirt up until the main garment was revealed, a pair of deep red, lacy panties, "Happy fucking birthday to me, god..."

"Bokuto-san..." Akaashi looked _done._ Done with this, done with Bokuto's antics.

Bokuto walked forward, causing Akaashi to run into the wall the separated the living room and bedroom, "If you didn't want this, you wouldn't have put those on in the first place, you knew they would turn me on, didn't you, _Keiji_?" He placed his hands on Akaashi's hips, rubbing small circles.

"Stop."

Bokuto slipped his hands up Akaashi's (well, technically his) shirt, causing the setter to shiver.

"Bokuto-san..." Akaashi warned.

"We haven't done this in a while, Akaashi, please? Be my birthday present..."

"I can't believe I'm doing this... but fine- woah! Bokuto!" Akaashi was swept of his feet, into the air.

"I'm in control today, Akaashi." Bokuto's tone was different now, and Akaashi knew what it meant, there was no turning back now. He carried Akaashi into their bedroom, pushing the door open and pushing the setter onto the bed, "Shirt. Off."

Akaashi obeyed, stripping himself of the thin shirt.

Bokuto straddled Akaashi, capturing his pale lips in a deep kiss. His chapped lips pressed harder against Akaashi's soft ones,  silently asking for entrance.

The setter complied, opening up his mouth enough for Bokuto to slide his tongue in. Usually, Akaashi would attempt to fight Bokuto for dominance, but tonight, he gave himself up.

Sliding his calloused hands up Akaashi's chest, Bokuto swirled his tongue around Akaashi's mouth, tasting every bit of the wet cavern. An embarrassing squeak escaped Akaashi's mouth when fingers began to roll one of his nipples between them. Bokuto broke the kiss, moving on to Akaashi's long neck and sucking patterns of purple and red onto the sweet skin.

"B-Bokuto-san, people will see tho- oh- those!"

"Good, they'll know you're mine..." the ace spoke as if he didn't care, but stopped his sucking, pressing open-mouthed kisses and the occasional lick onto the skin instead. Even when he was in control, he would never push Akaashi out of his comfort zone, so if he didn't want marks to show, he would never leave visible marks.

Bokuto bit down on Akaashi's collarbone gently, just enough to make Akaashi feel a small twinge of pain, just enough for him to cry out. He immediately sucked on the bite, knowing that it wouldn't be visible with the sweatshirts Akaashi always wore.

After leaving a fairly dark mark, Bokuto was satisfied with his work, he moved down to Akaashi's rosy pink nipples He only got a small lick in before Akaashi stopped him, tugging on his hair.

"Huh?"

"Your clothes."

"Oh!" Bokuto exclaimed, as if he had just realized he was still fully clothed (which, to be honest, he probably had, distracted by the beauty before him that was Akaashi Keiji). He sat up, rubbing Akaashi's slowly growing erection against his own in the process and making Akaashi make a small noise. Bokuto smirked to himself as he tugged his shirt over his head and undid his belt.

Akaashi reached and ran his hands along the tanned skin, wanting to feel every bit of him.

Bokuto took Akaashi's hands away from his chest, and kissed each of his fingertips, the small act causing Akaashi's face to heat up. "You're so beautiful, Keiji." he whispered, kissing the back of Akaashi's hands. Letting go of his hands, Bokuto slipped down so he was fave to face with the lacy red fabric concealing Akaashi's erection. His breath lay hot above Akaashi, not touching him yet.

"Bokuto-san! G-get to it!"

"Hm? Are you sure I'm not forcing you into into anything? If you don't want this then-"

"Koutarou!"

"What? Am I?"

"No! You aren't, okay? Please, Kou, just touch me."

Bokuto smirked slightly, and mouthed Akaashi's cock through the thin fabric, causing it to become harder and larger.

Akaashi whined, wanting more, and Bokuto complied with his lover's request. He tugged the panties down, Akaashi shivering at the cold air.

Taking Akaashi's cock into his hand, he lapped up a bead of pre-cum on the tip.

Now, contrary to what Bokuto had once expected, Akaashi wasn't at all quiet in bed, he was louder than Bokuto even.

Bokuto licked a strip up the length of Akaashi's cock before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking hard. The sudden warmth and wetness caused Akaashi to let out a mixture of a moan and a whine for more. Bokuto gave one more suck to the flushed tip and took the length deeper into his mouth, going as far as he could without triggering his gag reflex.

Akaashi bucked his hips up into the hot mouth instinctively, causing Bokuto to choke slightly and remove his mouth.

"Sorry, Kou."

"No, no, it's good! I'd rather pleasure you in a different way..." Bokuto rubbed one of his fingers against Akaashi's asshole.

"Please..."

"Mm? What is it baby? What do you want?" Bokuto licked a strip from Akaashi's balls to his puckered hole.

"Ah- ha, K-Koutarou, please... I need your fingers in me... stretching me, ah!" Akaashi cried out when Bokuto thrust his tongue inside of him.

Bokuto stroked Akaashi's cock and he rubbed his tongue against the velvety walls of Akaashi's hole.

"Ah! Ko-h, m-more!"

Bokuto slipped his tongue out of the tight heat and looked up at Akaashi's flushed face, meeting his half-lidded, lustful eyes, "What does my baby want? Ask the right way and maybe you'll get it."

Akaashi whimpered, "D-daddy... please, I need it, I need your fingers inside me, please daddy!"

"Anything for you, baby." Bokuto got off of Akaashi, grabbing a small travel-sized bottle of lube from a draw and pulling out a condom.

"I-I don't want you to use a condom."

"Wait," Bokuto looked at Akaashi, "are you sure? I mean, I know I'm clean but it's going to be messy, and I don't know if you'll like it."

"I'm sure, I want to feel you inside me as much as I can."

Bokuto smiled, "'Kay, whatever you want." He pushed off his pants and boxers, and ee crawled back on top of Akaashi, capturing his lips in a rough, open-mouthed kiss. Bokuto pulled away and eased Akaashi to sit up a bit. Popping the cap of the lube open, he spread the sticky substance over his fingers.

"Please, daddy, hurry up..."

"Be patient Keiji." Bokuto rubbed Akaashi's pink hole, making Akaashi try to push back onto his finger.

When Bokuto pushed the first finger in, Akaashi whined, not satisfied with just one. 

"Da-ah-dy! Please! I ne- ah!" 

Bokuto interrupted Akaashi's pleading by pushing another finger in. He began scissoring his fingers apart as Akaashi panted out breaths of 'daddy' and 'please'. Suddenly, Akaashi let out a loud moan, so Bokuto pressed the spot he'd hit experimentally, causing Akaashi to moan in pleasure. He pressed harder, massaging his prostate. Bokuto nudged a third finger inside, thrusting them relentlessly into Akaashi's heat.

"Daddy, daddy, please! Please- ah, daddy! N-need you huge cock, please, daddy please, put your cock in me, fill my tight hole up, please!"

"Mm, anything for you baby..." Bokuto pulled out his fingers, Akaashi whining at the loss. He hooked Akaashi's legs over his shoulders, spreading his legs wide. Taking the bottle of lube, he slicked up his cock, letting out a small moan. Bokuto lined up with Akaashi's hole and slowly inched in. 

"Daddy, more..."

"Okay, baby." Bokuto pecked Akaashi's lips before pushing all the way inside. God, it was so hot, his cock felt like it was on fire, it felt so amazing, having nothing between him and Akaashi's tight heat. Not wanting to hurt him, Bokuto waited for Akaashi to adjust to his size. 

After just a minute, Akaashi was trying to fuck himself on Bokuto's cock. Bokuto began moving slowly, teasing him, "Tell me what you want, Keiji."

"K-Kou! Daddy please, Kou, I need it, I need to feel you, please, fuck me, fuck me! Hard, make it so I can't even remember my name, daddy! I need you to pound my tight hole!"

"Ah god, you're so fucking tight, so hot, baby you're mine." Bokuto sped up his thrusts, creating a fast paced rhythm.

Akaashi was moaning in pleasure, grasping the bed sheets to ground himself. Bokuto changed his angle to find his prostate, and when he found it, Akaashi screamed out. 

"Da- AHDDY! AH, more! Harder! Faster!"

Bokuto pounded into that spot, knowing that both he and Akaashi were close.

"Daddy! Dah-ddy, I-I'm gonna, I'm gonna- ah!" Akaashi came with a loud moan, Bokuto still thrusting into him.

Bokuto followed soon after, cumming into Akaashi's ass.

Akaashi's face contorted into a picture of discomfort, feeling the warm cum drip out of him as Bokuto pulled out, "Kou, if we ever don't use a condom again, pull out. It feels like.. I don't know, but it doesn't feel good."

Bokuto kissed Akaashi's nose, "Alright, I will, sorry."

"It's okay, neither of us knew, can you grab some tissues?"

Bokuto took a box of tissues from the bedside table and wiped Akaashi clean, carefully scooping out whatever cum he could out of his stretched out hole.

"Mm, I love you Kou..."

"I love you too, Keiji." Bokuto tossed the tissues into the trash can and laid down next to Akaashi. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, pressing a kiss onto the back of his head, "Thank you, that was the best birthday present I've ever gotten."

"It was pretty good for me too... thanks Kou."

"Goodnight, Keiji."

"G'night Koutarou."

**Author's Note:**

> idek man, i am sin, happy birthday kara


End file.
